Down at the Ozdust
by WickedElphaba
Summary: Wickfic show. Takes place before, during, and after. Co-authored by animeluvr1!
1. Before the OZdust settled

WickFic show! This is taking place at Dear Old Shiz. Um...yeah.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of the wicked characters (even though we are now calling ourselves Elphaba and, well, my less obsessified friend Leah.)  
  
E: I REALLY WANT TO OWN THEM!!!!  
  
L: ESPECIALLY BOQ! THE BOQINATOR! BOQ-A-LICIOUS! BOQ-O-RAMA! BOQ-LAVA! THE... BOQMOBILE!  
  
E: I AM ELPHABA! I AM ELPHABA!!!!!  
  
Um...Now to the fic!  
  
(Time: Before the special party thing! The one where I..I mean Elphaba...gets her hat. The cool pointy one! Its really uh...sharp ...don't 'ja think!)  
  
"I'm going to a par-ty! I'm going to a par-ty!" sang Galinda happily, skipping along the hallways of Shiz like an excited three-year-old who thinks they're about to get a piece of candy. Honestly, she couldn't be happier.  
  
"I swear, sometimes your shallowness is so thorough, it's almost like depth." Fiyero chuckled, playfully teasing.  
  
Galinda slapped him on the arm. It wasn't entirely clear whether she had meant to hurt him or not. Even if she were trying to slap him, her hardest slap couldn't have hurt all that much. Her attempt at violence only pushed the Winkie prince further into hysterics.  
  
"Galinda, you won't be a creepy sadist at the party, right?" Fiyero asked. He wasn't completely kidding.  
  
Galinda slapped him again, still not inflicting much, if any, pain.  
  
"Okay! Okay! I was only teaserating"  
  
(author's note: We love Oz slang!!)  
  
"Well," she sniffed, haughtily, "one should know better. Honestly, sometimes it's like you have no brain, Fiyero."  
  
"You just met me a couple of hours ago! How do you know anything about me?!?"  
  
"GIRL SENSES!" Galinda said with a pose much like the statue of liberty.  
  
(author's note: We know there is no statue of liberty in Oz, but we are authors dammit! And we can do whatever the hell we want...so leave us alone!!!)  
  
"Oy! I'm never gonna understand you, am I?"  
  
"How do you know," Galinda asked, mockingly, "You just met me!" Galinda flipped her hair in annoyance.  
  
Fiyero gave up, deciding she would come to her other senses a little later. He hoped Boq was having a bit more luck with Nessa, the tragically beautiful girl rather than Galinda, the tragically moody girl.  
  
(Fiyero meets up with Boq who is in their dorm room.)  
  
(author's note: they are roommates. YES! NOW LEAVE US ALONE!!!)  
  
"Wazzup, Boqinator?" Fiyero asked his roomie as he glided into their room.  
  
"Boqinator?" Boq repeated, deadpan. He didn't even look up from his book, which Fiyero glared at. Ew. Books. Nasty.  
  
"It's my new nickname for you."  
  
"Well, what if I don't want a nickname?"  
  
"Oh, please! Not another moody person!"  
  
"Another?" Boq asked, being completely unaware of the conversation minutes before with the bubbling, bouncing, blonde.  
  
(author's note: Well, maybe not bubbling...or bouncing...BUT she is a blonde! Natural? The world may never know.)  
  
"Galinda was very... opinionified."  
  
Boq didn't even bother to comment on the slang, but instead plowed on. "I've never known Miss Galinda to be... opinionified. Really. Not so much. And believe me, I'd know..."  
  
"Well, she was rather frank with me, I'll tell you that much."  
  
"Well, it's probably just her... time of month."  
  
"Whobody heybody whatnow?"  
  
"Fiyero, what comes at the end of a sentence?"  
  
"A peri- oh. Oh!"  
  
"Wow, you sure are smart, Fiyero. Nothing gets past you. I only wish I could be as sharp as you are."  
  
If Fiyero understood the heavy sarcasm, he didn't show it. "I'm not SHARP."  
  
"Certainly not. I'm sorry, that was insulting, wasn't it?"  
  
Fiyero merely sniffed at him. He was acting quite a bit like Galinda.  
  
"Anyway, Fiyero. Shouldn't you be studying for the big test tomorrow?"  
  
"Studying gives me a rash. And nightmares. Seriously, last time I tried studying for a test I had a dream I was being chased around by an improperly bubbled-in bubble screaming 'None of the above!!!'"  
  
Boq stared before going back to his book. He supposed he'd probably have to get used to this.  
  
Fiyero started to search frantically through his clothes, which he had already trashed throughout the room.  
  
Fiyero yelled out in agony, "But what am I going to weeeeeeeeaaaaaaaar?!?"  
  
Boq began to repeatedly hit himself over the head with his book.  
  
(cut to the girls' dormitories- because the guys no longer interest us. They are boooring)  
  
"Boq is so WONDERFUL!" Nessa gushed. She'd been at this for a half hour already.  
  
"Please stop talking." Elphaba said, flatly. She could FEEL the brain cells dying.  
  
"And he's sweet, and caring, and cute, and..."  
  
"Please stop talking."  
  
"And yes, I'll admit he's a bit shorter than I would prefer, but he's..."  
  
"Please stop talking."  
  
"And he pushes my chair around and everything..."  
  
Elphaba chose not to comment on how Boq really had no choice in that matter. She instead tried to suffocate herself with her pillow.  
  
"That won't work." Galinda said airily, bouncing into her room.  
  
Elphaba began to scream into the poor, defenseless pillow that really hadn't done anything to her.  
  
"Please don't do that, those pillows are made from silk imported from the Glikkus- they were hand-sewn by some person without teeth, you know."  
  
What in Oz had Elphaba ever done to deserve this?  
  
"Nessa, would you please be a dear and leave the room for a minute?" Galinda asked in her sweet-as-honey voice.  
  
Nessa left their dormitory with a smile. She wasn't about to defy the person who finally found her a boyfriend. Not to mention, the most popular girl in Shiz was addressing her directly. She was NOT going to complain.  
  
Elphaba first noticed the package under Galinda's arm now that nothing was destroying her brain cells. It was a small, pink oval shaped box.  
  
A large grin covered Galinda's face when she noticed Elphaba staring at the package. It was borderline creepy. Galinda decided to take full advantage of the situation in front of her.  
  
"What is it?!?" Elphaba asked nervously. Remember, it looked quite strange from her point of view. Elphaba was starting to think that Galinda had simply smiled far too much, causing her face to be in permanent smile position.  
  
"Oh, this is a gift from my grandmother. No, no, not a birthday gift- my birthday was three months ago. She simply sends me a present every month or two because she can't actually remember when my birthday is. It's a hat- but you see, I already have quite a few of them." Galinda pulled the pointy black mass that Elphaba could only assume was a hat in a past life out of the sickeningly pink wrappings.  
  
"It's really, uh, sharp, don't you think?" Galinda said. Elphaba really didn't think it was that great, but then again, Galinda was up on all the latest fashions. Elphaba supposed she knew better in these matters.  
  
"You know, black is TOTALLY the new pink." Galinda continued, "and I think you should wear it tonight to the Ozdust. I mean, you and this hat... DESERVE each other. Yes, I mean, you're both so... so... smart. So, uh, here."  
  
With that, Galinda shoved that hat into Elphaba's hands and skipped out, just as cheerful was when she entered. Elphaba stared at the door, slack- jawed.  
  
Did she miss something?  
  
Author's note: well, that's the end of this chapter. If you like, we'll post more. Please, let us know. REVIEW. Please?  
  
E: This is my first fanfic ever so be kind.  
  
L: Not my first.  
  
E: I am Elphaba!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. During the OZdust storm

Chapter 2  
  
This is during the Ozdust dance. FUN!  
  
Galinda breathed in deeply, enjoying the feel of the party. Strobing lights, balloons everywhere, the heat of dozens of bodies meshing and crashing, swirling and smashing, the loud music, the annoying breath trickling down her neck... hooooold on. The Gillikinese girl spun on her heel... straight into Boq...well, her chest went straight into Boq. Not that HE was complaining!  
  
"Is there anything you need, Miss Galinda, anything at all?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"Please, you're invading my personal bubble. A drink would be nice, though. Thank you, Bick."  
  
Ignoring her "slip of tongue", Boq bustled off to acquiesce her request.  
  
"I would like something to drink, too, Boq!" Nessa called after him. "...Boq?" she would have started to tap her foot at this point in irritation, but...that wasn't much of an option. Stupid paralysis.  
  
"Wow, the party is rockin'," Fiyero said as he grabbed Galinda by the shoulders.  
  
"Fiyero!" Galinda yelped, surprised.  
  
Fiyero dropped his grasp and continued, "Well, everyone came out to party tonight... wow, I'm REALLY persuasive."  
  
Nessa looked shocked that he knew what "persuasive" meant.  
  
"I have your punch, Miss Galinda" said Boq, panting.  
  
"Um...I wanted the sparkling water, Bick," Galinda said  
  
"Oh!" Boq exclaimed, "I'll go get that now!"  
  
He began to go back to the refreshment table when Nessa caught Boq's arm before he could run off on Galinda's new whim.  
  
"Boq, why are you completely ignoring me tonight?" Nessa asked impatiently.  
  
"I need to...um...get Galinda's water," he said as he wriggled free from Nessa.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

(Outside of the swankified ballroom)  
  
Elphaba stared at the large wooden doors.  
  
They did not stare back.  
  
She'd heard it said that when people are nervous, they get butterflies in their stomach.  
  
Elphaba had turkey vultures gone postal.  
  
'What am I doing here, I don't belong here...' she thought, and turned to leave. 'But Galinda'll kill me if I don't make an appearance...' she thought again, and turned back. Reasons to stay and leave rushed through her head as she turned back and forth from the doors in a strange, erratic dance.  
  
Finally calming down, she took a deep, calming breath and... turned to leave.  
  
She got as far as the parking lot before cursing, pulling at her hair, jumping up and down, and finally turning back to the ballroom.  
  
Curses. Foiled again.  
  
Composing herself, she strode "confidently" into the ballroom. And everything. Just. FROZE.  
  
Gulping loudly, she began to dance. She could feel everyone just staring at her. She could almost hear Galinda speaking to a voice... a guy... but it was very far away. Then, footsteps. She opened her eyes to see Galinda right in front of her, staring at her inquisitively. They locked eyes, and Galinda began to copy Elphie's dance. A bit choppy, but Elphaba knew where she was coming from.  
  
Didn't make her any less nervous. They danced together, the short seconds spanning into hours in her head. Slowly but surely, the other kids came back onto the dance floor, and Elphaba retreated, followed closely by her blonde roomie.  
  
"Dude, I love this song!" Boq exclaimed happily, and promptly began doing a pretty good tiktok.  
  
(A/N Tiktok is the Ozian version of the robot... read the book if you don't get it.)  
  
Nessa swayed in her chair, and the hot guy Galinda was with (Elphaba was fairly certain his name was Fiyero) began to dance, along with Galinda. Elphaba wasn't so ready to repeat her experiences.  
  
"C'mon, Elphie, it's FUN!" Galinda giggled. Elphaba raised an eyebrow as she watched Boq jerk around like a demented chicken.  
  
"And still, I succumb to the beat." She said, rolling her eyes, before joining the group. She wasn't quite certain they could be called her friends- not yet. But they were closer to it than anything she'd ever had before. So she might as well enjoy it. 


End file.
